A second chance
by CanineGalactic
Summary: Sharon had a difficult marriage she was stuck in for many years. After discovering something about herself she had not put in to consideration she realised she had to make a change in her life. This was the next step, but was she ready for it?


Sharon Marsh sat nervously in the car seat. She looked out the window her fingers anxiously in a war with each other as she fidgeted with her hands. Though she wasn't Marsh anymore. After the long, difficult battle with her divorce with Randy she reverted back to her maiden name, Davis. She couldn't stop thinking about it. Did she make the right choice? She was much happier now, but she felt like there was something missing in her life. A person by her side. Sure Randy was dysfunctional and made her life hell, but at least she wasn't alone. She quietly gave out a nervous laughter to herself.

She guess that's the reason she was here.

Stan had noticed his mother's uneasy state from behind the wheel. He placed a hand on her knee and smiled sympathetically at his mother.

"Relax mom you're going to have fun."

Sharon jumped out of her troubling thoughts and turned to look at her son. She smiled, but he could still see the worry behind her eyes.

"I guess." She spoke "It's just. What if I mess this up? I haven't dated in over 30 years, Stan. I don't know what to do or what to say." She placed a hand over her face as she looked down. She's always been a very overly anxious person. Whether it was because of her marriage or because of her upbringing she wasn't sure, but she just couldn't help, but worry.

Stan laughed which cause Sharon to look back at him with an annoyed countenance. Stan saw this and waved a hand as he smiled.

"Mom it's normal to be this nervous, okay? And even if you do end up messing it up so what? There's so many other people out there looking to date. If this doesn't work out you can always try again. I went through a lot of people before I started dating Kyle and we're very happy together. You just need to be patient."

Sharon shook her head

"Yes, but you weren't married for 30 years-"

"Mom…" Stan stopped her mid-sentence, not looking away from the road "…no offense, but the man you married was an asshole and you deserved much better than that. Don't let the fact that you were married to an entitled douch bag stop you from finding someone else."

Sharon looked at her son before sinking in to the car seat. She started thinking again. Maybe Stan was right. This is her second chance to fix things in her life. She just need to find the self-confidence. She sighed.

"You're right, Stan."

Stan chuckled

"When am I ever wrong?"

She scoffed and playfully smacked him on the shoulder laughing

"Bit of an ego on you, I see." She said between laughs

"Yah, but that's what makes me so lovable." He grinned at her

They finally arrived at their destination as Stan parked the car. He looked over at Sharon who seem to have a sudden wave of realization wash over her and she jumped straight back to her anxious character.

"Listen…" Stan spoke "…Kyle and I will be sitting in the back of that restaurant keeping an eye on you. If it gets too awkward or weird just give us the signal and we'll be right over with an excuse to leave. You've got this mom. You've been through a lot and you deserve to be happy."

He placed a hand on his mother's shoulder and gave her a genuine smile. Sharon Smiled back as she placed a hand over her son's. She gave a deep sigh and closed her eyes to clear her head.

"Let's do this."

They got out of the car and made their way in to the restaurant. Stan saw Kyle waving at him from across the room at a small table and turned to Sharon to give her a kiss on the cheek and to wish her a finale good luck before making his way to his boyfriend's side.

Sharon gulped. She straightened her dress that Stan had picked out for her and started scanning the area trying to find her date. She figured her date was late and decided to find a table so long. She sat down and anxiously waited, her nerves eating at her. Time passed and with each minute her heart sank deeper in to her chest. Her date must have bailed on her. She shook her head. She knew this was a bad idea. She was about to get up and fetch Stan before a voice interrupted her thoughts

"You must be Sharon Davis, reg?"

Sharon looked up in to a pair of emerald eyes and became speechless.

The woman raised a brow and started laughing when Sharon didn't respond

"I'll take that as a yes?"

Sharon shook her head throwing herself out of her state of shock. She was like a deer caught in the headlight of a car. She laughed nervously and cleared her throat.

"Sorry I'm being rude. Yes I'm Sharon. You must be Deidre. It's very nice to meet you!" Sharon extended a hand to shake the woman's hand who looked at it before laughing again. She bent down to hug Sharon who froze on the spot. Deidre's perfume stunned her senses leaving Sharon in a weak state. She never knew a woman could smell this amazing. She soon came to terms with what was happening and wrapped her own arms around the woman's neck trying not to come forth as too awkward. Deidre let go and smiled at Sharon before sitting down across from her.

Sharon couldn't stop staring at this woman. Her black hair framed her face perfectly bringing out those gorgeous emerald eyes that shimmered in the light. She was visibly older having crow's feet and wrinkles, which Sharon didn't find abnormal. It was common for ladies her age. She was infatuated with this woman. She's seen pictures of her, but never had she imagine she would be this beautiful in person. She started thinking about how she could mess this up again and felt panic wash over her.

Sharon was quiet and Deidre had picked up on it as Sharon hadn't spoken a single word since she sat down

"I'm guessing you're a bit nervous, huh?" Deidre spoke.

Sharon jumped back to reality once again and laughed nervously.

"Yeah…" She looked down, playing with her fork "It's just. You're very beautiful and I'm just not used to finding another woman this attractive it's…kind of an adjustment for me." Sharon Davis have always been an honest woman.

Deidre gave a knowing smile before nodding her head.

"Ah. So I take it you're new to this whole Lesbian thing."

Sharon just nodded her head, not looking up feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Well I can reassure you it's nothing different from a heterosexual relationship. It's good that you found yourself. It's a new feeling and it's a bit confusing, but you'll get used to it. Besides I find you very attractive as well." Deidre reached over the table to place a hand on Sharon's who blushed a bright read as she looked up in shock. She composed herself and gave her date a small smile.

Sharon shook her head and laughed

"You know it's so stupid? I thought this date was going to be such a disaster I actually have my son sitting over there with his boyfriend in case I needed an excuse to leave" She pointed towards Stan's table who was currently holding Kyle's head in a death lock as the two boys were playing. He stopped when he saw his mother pointing to them and smiled as he waved, Kyle waving too as he tried to get his head out of Stan's grip.

The two laughed. Deidre leaned in closer with a smile

"You want to know something too? I got my boy sitting over there for the exact same reason."

They turned to a blonde young boy sitting alone sipping at his water. He smiled at Sharon and his mother who smiled back.

They both started laughing at how ridiculous this entire thing was.

"I guess we both were a bit nervous about this date." Sharon Spoke still enjoying the feeling of Deidre's hand on hers.

"I think it's going pretty well so far though, don't you think?"

Sharon nodded her head "Much better than what I was expecting. I'm pretty much new to this whole thing."

"Oh same here, sister. Being married for so long really took a toll on me, but I'm trying to get back on my feet. It was a big hassle moving here, but I'm glad I did."

"Oh yes you mentioned over text that you're not from here?" Sharon had not forgotten and could pick up on the woman's thick accent that she was definitely not American. It's an accent she had never heard before. Very exotic. It was alluring to say the least.

Deidre nodded "Yes I'm actually from South Africa. Not the best country, but it has its moments" She chuckled

"I don't mean to pry, but what made you move?" Sharon looked at Deidre who seemed hesitant, she looked away before shaking her head

"Sorry it's a bit of a difficult story."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to?"

Deidre looked back at Sharon and smiled at her, her eyes sparkling in the light once again which made Sharon swoon.

"No, no it's okay. I want to be honest with you. I was in a very difficult marriage with an emotionally manipulative woman who I gave up my entire life for. My parents didn't like that I got married to a woman so they sort of left me. But I thought it would be worth it, I really did." She looked away "But it turns out it wasn't. She was very emotionally abusive and I just took it because she was all I had in my life. After 20 years I finally gave up and filed for a divorce. Having nothing left, but my son who I got custody of I decided we needed a change of scenery. You always hear about these small, quaint redneck towns in America and it always sounded so ideal to me that I decided to save up the cash and move so I can start over. It sounds silly I know, but it just felt like the right thing to do."

Sharon could see the anguish on Deidre's face. It was her turn to place a hand over Deidre's as she squeezed it lightly smiling sympathetically at her. Deidre looked up and smiled back.

"It doesn't sound stupid. It makes perfect sense. I was stuck in a bad marriage too for years and I know how much courage it takes to get out of it. Lucky for me my bastard of an ex left the State, so I can cope in peace."

"He still keeps in touch?"

Sharon shook her head

"Nope. He's completely abandoned everyone. Even his own kids. But I don't think they mind it all that much. Or so they've told me. No one misses his drunken rampage through the house I'll tell you that." Sharon laughed. She knew it wasn't something to laugh at, but she couldn't help it. "You know it's funny I tried making the marriage work, because I thought it was salvageable, but thinking back now there really wasn't any hope. I should have left sooner."

"Rather late than never, hey?" Deidre smiled "You sound like you're much happier now at least which is a good thing."

Sharon nodded her head "We're all much happier. But I just feel like there's something missing in my life now. I'm so used to having a partner, even as dysfunctional as he was, I miss having someone around."

Deidre smiled and cupped Sharon's cheek in her hand

"Well here's to hoping I can maybe fill that role." She winked at Sharon who blushed again, but smiled none the less.

The rest of the date went well. They spoke about their sons and their plans for the future. During the entire conversation they did not let go of each other's hands until their dinner came and even then they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. The night came to an end as Deidre courteously offered to pay for the date. They got up, Stan noticing the two ready to leave and elbowed Kyle in the side who was currently resting his head on Stan's shoulder busy on his phone. They got up too and made their way to Sharon and Deidre, waiting as they said their last goodbyes.

"It was very nice meeting you, Sharon. Hopefully we can do this again?"

"Of course! I'd love to see you again."

They smiled at each other one finale time before they parted ways with their sons. Stan kissed Kyle goodbye whose car was parked on the other side of the parking lot. They watched him leave before getting in to their own car. Stan settled down in the seat adjusting himself before looking at his mother with a smug smile who was currently playing with her hair as she bit her lip. She looked up at Stan and cocked her head.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me young lady I saw how it went." He teased

Sharon looked away, but kept smiling. She felt like a school girl again. Her heart fluttering the heat of her blushing from before still radiating from her face.

"It went well." Was all she could say.

"Uh-huh?" Stan gave a knowing smile, resting his chin on his knuckles with his elbow on the steering wheel.

Sharon rolled her eyes "Just start the car, smartass. It's late I want to go to bed." She lied. She knew exactly what was going to happen. She was going to text Deidre till whatever time of the night just like they did before meeting.

Stan chuckled. He knew she was lying, but he played along. He started the car and they drove off.

Sharon looked out the window just like she did before the evening started. But this time she wasn't nervous. She was happy and content. She knew something big was paved on the road ahead of her and she felt good for once.

Like there was hope.

My friends and I were speaking in our little discord server about what a terrible dad and husband Randy is so I figured hey why not give Sharon a girlfriend instead? This is just a little drabble I came up with for myself and my friends really, but I figured why not post it online for funsies. You can find the design of Deidre here: post/179520264902/ok-so-this-is-sharon-marshs-new-wife-because


End file.
